(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake control apparatus provided with an assisting apparatus assisting a stepping force of a brake pedal.
(2) Description of Related Art
At a time of decelerating a vehicle, a driver obtains a desired deceleration by stepping on a brake pedal. At this time, the driver is exposed to a pedal reaction force in correspondence to a stroke amount. In order to smoothly decelerate the vehicle, it is necessary to fine adjust the pedal reaction force and the deceleration, a vehicle ride quality caused by a deceleration feeding depends on a skill of the driver. In recent years, there attract attention a brake by wire (hereinafter, refer to as BBW) which interrupts a vibration transmission system by mechanically giving the pedal independence, thereby varying a brake force and the pedal reaction force (refer to patent document 1).